Never Surrender, Even When You're Falling
by kaida-amarante
Summary: Alistair, the country of Scotland, doesn't remember anything except how to kill. Can Bryn, the country of Wales, make him remember before it's too late and they both crumble? Two-Shot songfic. Character death
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't know why I came up with this...It's too sad...And Never Surreder makes me think of Bryn every time I hear it, so using it in this fic was kind of obvious. There's also gonna be a second chapter, so stay tuned!**

**-0-**

Bryn stared at the man before him, his eyes wide and full of fear. "Alistair...? What are you doing?" The redhead in front of him was staring, expressionless, his emerald eyes seemingly glazed over as thought their owner was in some sort of trance. "What's going on?" Bryn took a step back, unable to tear his eyes away from his brother. "Ali?"

"You're my enemy. And my enemies need to be killed." Bryn cried out as Alistair grabbed at him, dodging slightly. "So you need to die."

"Alistair! I'm not your enemy! I'm your brother!" Bryn was dodging every attack thrown his way, the fear and desperation in his eyes evidence of his refusal to fight back.

"I don't have family. I don't have friends. I only have enemies, and enemies need to die." Bryn cried out again, tears falling from his eyes.

The tears fell harder when Alistair grabbed a sword sticking out of the ground nearby, swinging it at his brother. "Alistair! Please! This is wrong! I'm not your enemy, and you know that!"

"He doesn't know anything except how to kill and that you and Arthur are his enemies." Bryn turned toward the new voice, glaring darkly at a built man standing behind his brother, obviously the one behind all of this. "He doesn't remember you, Bryn."

The Welshman was still defending himself without fighting back, tears falling down his face. "Ali...please..." It was then that he decided that he was going to figure this out, somehow. He was somehow going to make his brother remember him. "_Do you know what it's like when_

_You're scared to see yourself?_

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You wish you were someone else_

_Who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To wanna surrender?_"

It wasn't working. Bryn could tell his voice was reaching the man, but not affecting him. He still couldn't help but keep trying. "_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now_

_And never surrender_" The sword kept slicing through the air and Bryn was fighting to keep his voice steady against his fear. All he wanted was for his older brother to come back to him, to stop this nonsense and just...remember him...He didn't want to have to fight anymore. Not that he was fighting anyway.

"When are you going to shut up?" Alistair's words were practically a growl as he slashed at the air where Bryn's head had been, before the blonde had dodged. "And if all you're planning on doing is dodging, then just let me kill you already."

"Alistair..." Bryn leapt backwards, dodging strike after strike. "_Do you know what it's like when_

_You're not who you wanna be?_

_Do you know what it's like to_

_Be your own worst enemy_

_Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_to wanna surrender?_"

Alistair was still fighting, still sending Bryn ducking and jumping in all directions in an effort to dodge the sword's strikes. "If you want to surrender so much, then do so and let me kill you already!"

"_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now_

_And never surrender_"

Laughter filled the air as the man behind Alistair as Bryn was hit roughly, making him gasp for breath before continuing. "_Make me feel better,_

_You make me feel better,_

_You make me feel better,_

_Put me back together._"

Bryn was sobbing through the song by this point, somehow managing to keep his words steady and unbroken. "_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now_

_And never surrender_"

Bryn gasped as he was hit and pinned to the ground, staring up into a pair of expressionless green eyes, crying when the tip of the sword was pressed to his chest. "_Put me back together_,"

"Shut up..." The words were a growl.

"_Never surrender_..."

"Shut up." It was a bit louder this time.

"_Make me feel better._

_You make me feel better,_

_Stay with me here now,_

_And never surrender_..."

"Shut up!" Alistair screamed the words, driving through his brother's chest as the last line of the song died on his lips in a gasp of shock and pain. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The sword cut through the boy multiple more times. Emeralds lost their luster as the soul left the body, leaving nothing but a shell behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wish this was more story and less song...sorry...Well, this is how it ends.**

**-0-**

Alistair stared down at the body in front of him. The body of his precious younger brother. The body of the brother he had killed. His emerald eyes widened as a scream ripped from his throat. He remembered everything, from his early history to the things he had just done. The horrible, unforgivable sin he had just commited. The blood-soaked sword fell from his hands, clanging against the ground as he ran to his brother's side, collecting the body into his arms, sobbing and screaming. "Don't leave me!"

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_(Never want to be so cold)_

And suddenly he was thinking back on his brother. Thinking about the kind, caring boy that was lying bloody in his arms. He thought about the smiles the blonde always seemed to have on his face, the ones he would give to anyone who was having a bad day. The soft touches he would use to calm those around him. The way he always tried to make everyone smile, no matter what problems he was going through. And how Alistair didn't tell the boy how loved and appreciated he was.

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time_

Without warning, he was screaming again, holding the body in his arms as close as he could. "_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone_"

_I'm Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

He was screaming, his throat growing raw and numb. He had just killed one of the most important people to him. This was something he could never recover from, and he knew it, deep in his heart. His screams were becoming quiet, growing silent as his throat became raw. He started coughing, the blood leaving his body mixing with that on his brother's. It was but a silent promise he made that he'd do anything to bring his brother back.

_You were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything_

_That I love for this one thing_

_(Stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me here like this_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you my desire_

He didn't know what else to do, what else he could do, so he set the boy's body down and picked the sword up, turning towards the man who caused this all. "You...bastard..." His words were almost silent as he glared at the man, fury burning in his eyes.

_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

_(Falling in the black.)_

_(Slipping through the cracks.)_

He rushed forward, smirking when the man pulled out a sword and started fighting back. The fight lasted only a few minutes before Alistair had the man pinned in the same manner Bryn had been pinned earlier. "It's your fault he's dead. It's your sin. So you're going to have to pay for it. With your life."

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me?_

He shoved the sword through the man's chest, quickly killing him. He went back over to his brother's body, falling to his knees next to it. "Bryn...I'm sorry..." He felt his eyes growing watery and choked back a sob. As much as he wanted to just end his own life, he knew that he still had two more younger brothers that needed him. Two younger brothers that wouldn't be able to handle losing both two brothers instead of just one. "I'll give you a proper burial, in your country, in a nice field. And I'll make sure plenty of sheep graze there. So...forgive me, okay? I love you, Bryn..."

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside_

_Falling inside, falling inside_

_The black._


End file.
